


We'll Get There

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Engagement, M/M, Major Illness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow he would stand at the alter, and Dean would walk down the aisle, and it would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get There

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a roosterteeth thing just to traumatise and show my love to a friend but since most of my stuff on AO3 is destiel it kinda made sense.

Cas twisted the ring on his finger nervously round and round. He sat quietly at the table, final preparations spread all out in front of him. The suits were getting picked up at 9, the car would be here by 10.30 and they would arrive at the church at about 11. He chuckled softly to himself, unable to believe that they had finally made it. Tomorrow he would stand at the alter, and Dean would walk down the aisle, and it would be perfect. Because Dean was healthy. And alive. And breathing. And his.  
The clicking of the key in the front door made him jump out of his thoughts and he scrambled out of the seat just in time to see Dean back through the door with shopping bags hanging off his fingers.  
"Wow, hey!" Cas laughed, running to relive his fiancé of the heavy bags. "Why didn't you call me to the car? I could've helped!"  
Dean laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth before slyly winking at him.  
"Hello to you too, and I'm fine it was only a few bags."   
"Fine..." Cas huffed. "But at least sit down and let me put these away?"  
Dean nodded in approval and slid of his thick winter coat as Cas hurried off to the kitchen.  
Cas methodically began putting away shopping as Dean stood in the doorway, leaning on his shoulder.  
"Hey Cas?"  
"Mmhmm?"   
Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said, slowly walking up to him. "Slow down baby..."   
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' middle and felt Cas melt into the embrace.  
"Remember in the hospital?"  
Cas stiffened immediately.  
"And you said 'We'll get there'. And every chemo session you would rub my hand and whisper it?"  
Cas nodded slowly, and Dean turned him around, so they stood nose to nose.  
"We're here baby." He whispered with a smile.   
Cas laughed and shoved Dean playfully and turned back to the shopping.  
"Now go sit down! I told you to rest!"   
Dean shook his head and he headed for the front room.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Hun?" Cas called, banging on the bathroom door. "Dean? You've been in there a while? Not getting cold feet already are you?"   
"No I err-" Dean's voice sounded thick and heavy, and cracked as he spoke. "I'm fine, don't worry."  
Cas frowned. "Dean let me in."  
"No."  
"Dean please..." Cas whispered his head rested against the door.  
Shuffles and grunts came from inside the bathroom, and finally the click of the door lock. Cas sighed with relief before swinging open the door.  
"I- OH MY GOD, DEAN!" Cas screamed, falling to his knees.  
"I'm sowy." Dean slurred, as he reached out for Cas, his hand covered in blood.  
Blood streamed out of Dean's nose and pooled onto the floor. Toilet paper sat mushed into the red mess where Dean had attempted to mop up. Dean's eyelids were heavy and drooping.   
Cas' mind rushed over everything he had learnt in the last 7 years.  
Signs and symptoms of acute myeloid leukaemia include slurred speech, bleeding, frequent or severe nosebleeds, clotting problems, nose bleeds that won’t stop.   
"Oh god, okay Dean, baby look at me." Cas grabbed at Dean's face, trying to ignore how slippy it was from the blood.   
"Do you have any- err, lumps or rashes or spots, anything baby talk to me." Cas fumbled for the phone in his back pocket. "Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped it.   
Dean grunted and patted slowly at his leg and Cas immediately yanked at Dean's pants. They came down to reveal a small rash, about the size of a golf ball, almost innocent and harmless.  
"Fort it wood go, sowy." Dean slurred, his hand tugging at Cas' shirt.  
"I know baby, I know, it's okay, don't be sorry." Cas punched in 911 on his phone and stared deep into Dean's eyes as he he whispered to himself, "Pick up, come on hurry up."  
"911, how may-"  
"My fiancé's had ACM from the age of 15, uncommon, been cancer free for a year, sever nosebleed that won't clot, skin rash the size of a golf ball, slurred speech, the address is 103, Stanfor Drive. Hurry."   
The words came out in a fluster, and Cas had no clue when the tears had started falling.  
"I u oo..." Dean mumbled into the silent bathroom.  
"I know sweetie and I love you. And we are here baby. We. Are. Here. Okay?"  
Dean nodded slowly before closing his eyes slowly, almost as if drugged.  
"No, Dean? I need you to open your eyes! Winchester!"  
In the red splattered bathroom, only one pair of lungs was breathing.  
"No. Dean. No. Speak to me. No."  
Everything was quiet.  
"Dean..."


End file.
